Battle of the Mind
Plot Following Wanta, Paprika, and Ganos entering Skwash's mind. Wanta begins searching Skwash's mind for his subconscious while Paprika and Ganos proceed to battle one another as Paprika uses Casitemato Crash, however, Ganos dodges the attack and proceeds to transform into his Avian state. Ganos uses Peregrine Crush and destroys multiple buildings within Skwash's mindscape. However, Wanta restores the buildings and tells Ganos to be careful as he could seriously damage Skwash's mind. Paprika uses Casiterebané Swipe only to be countered by Ganos's own energy sword causing a shockwave that sounds them both flying. Ganos uses Golden Eagle as Paprika uses his Casiteapuñalo Lunge and they proceed to duel one another with their energy swords. They continue to clash throughout Skwash's mindscape as Wanta continues his search for the subconscious. As he is about to enter a building that resembles an Ancient Sadala building - Ganos sends Paprika crashing into the building causing the ground to crack and lift up. Wanta berates Ganos for destroying the city as it represents his mind and any excessive damage to it could damage Skwash's psyche. Ganos scolds him for not saying that early and tells he can just repair the damages. However, Ganos notices the crater and points to it as Wanta looks over to notice a large underground with a cage in it and flies over to it, and spots Skwash inside the cage. Ganos attempts to stop him from interacting with him but is stopped when Paprika powers up to his Great Ape power state and punches Ganos in the gut - sending him flying across Ganos' subconscious as Wanta enters the cage and walks up to him in order to try and talk to him. Paprika's Great Ape power state proves to be more powerful than Ganos' transformed state and easily overpowers him with each attack and swipe from his blade. Paprika stabs Ganos in the shoulder with his energy sword as Ganos stabs him the rib. Paprika tells Ganos that he'll not let him interfere with Wanta's technique. Ganos grips his energy sword's grip tightly causing it to explode and damage most of the surrounding area as both of them are sent flying. Paprika clutches his side as a huge chunk of his left rib is missing causing him to fall to the ground clutching side as he spews blood onto the ground. Wanta sees his friend and tries to rush out to heal his him, but despite being gravely wounded Paprika tells him to keep trying to reach Skwash. The avian warrior from Universe 4 is surprised that he did so much damage and proceeds to walk towards Wanta as Paprika tries to stand but his wounds are too severe to allow him to move quickly. Paprika attempts to use Puedomatarte Crash, but his wounds are too severe allowing Ganos to reflect the energy sphere. Paprika grabs a senzu bean from his gloves and eats it allowing him to heal. Sean-Sean tries to disqualify him only for Goku Black: GT to tell him that weapons and healing items are allowed in moderation. In the response of need to protect his friend Paprika's eyes flash greenish-blue briefly as gains a power boost from recovering from a near-death experience, and kicks Ganos back in the head; sending him sliding across the ground. Paprika declares that he'll not let him come stop Wanta from helping Skwash as his hair briefly flashes blond. The avian warrior stands back up and stares the Saiyan down as Paprika continues to flicker between his Great Ape power state and the awakening of his Super Saiyan form. Just as before Paprika overpowers to Ganos and knees him in the head before punching him in the face before following up with a ki blast to the stomach. Ganos grabs the gem from his belt and tells him that he has never removed his inhibitor before and Paprika should be honoured to feel his unrestrained power and promptly dresses allowing him to transform into his 2nd Transformed State. Ganos grabs Paprika and slams him into the ground before kicking him across the floor as they battle against each other before landing in the "city" of Ganos' Mindscape. Ganos uses Peregrine Claw Grip to restrain his Paprika and attempts to go for Wanta again only for Paprika yells that he won't allow him and lets out an explosion of anger achieving Super Saiyan with Wanta shocked and Skwash finally regaining some of his subconscious as he says Paprika's name. Appearances Characters *Wanta *Paprika *Skwash *Ganos *Sean-Seán *Goku Black: GT Locations *Skwash's Mind Transformations *Transforming Ability *Great Ape power *Super Saiyan Battles *Ganos (Base/Transformed State/2nd Transformed State) vs. Paprika (Base/Great Ape power/Super Saiyan)